Tommy and the Two-Faced Friend
by Kiro-Lee
Summary: Tommy's first year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Muggle Extension.


Harry Potter is not owned by me, nor is his world.  
It is all owned by Warner Bros, Scholastic, J.K. Rowling  
and a few others I probably forgot to mention. I just borrowed  
it all for some not for profit fun. Tommy and the Two-Faced Friend  
Year 1   
  
Chapter 1  
The letter  
  
One hot, August morning, Tommy sat at his desk writing a book about the world of magic. His mother didn't exactly approve, but she let him because it kept him out of trouble. Whenever he asked for another pack of paper, she just shook her head and bought it.  
  
Tommy was definitely not looking forward to going to high school in September. He knew that school would take away much of his time for writing. He had almost 500 pages filled on both sides with his tiny, cramped handwriting.  
  
He was working on a scene about a young boy in a magic shop when his mother walked in with a puzzled, but pleased look on her face. In her hand she held a rather ordinary looking envelope, but somehow, Tommy knew there was something special about it.  
  
"This letter came for you in the mail." She handed it to Tommy and he read it.  
  
It said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Muggle Extension."  
  
"I've never heard of this school, have you?" Tommy asked when he looked up at her.  
  
"It seems to me that I've heard the name somewhere before, but I can't be too certain."  
  
"There's a phone number here you can call."  
  
"Let me see that for a moment." He handed the letter to his mother. "I'll go and find out what this is all about." She turned and left Tommy's room. When she had left, Tommy looked out his window. Why would some strange and obviously private school contact him? Even if they wanted him to attend, how would his mother afford it as a waitress? A mistake. That's what it had to be. Tommy only made average grades is school. No private school would want him.  
  
Even though the letter was a mistake, Tommy wondered what the school was like. If it was anything like other private schools he had heard about, he wouldn't like going there. The schools he had heard about were all stuffy and calm. Simple definition, boring.  
  
Then his mother came in. "This is no mistake. They want you to attend."  
  
"How would we pay for it?"  
  
"They said they're willing to give you a full scholarship if you want it."  
  
"I wonder why they want me to go?"  
  
"The man I talked to mentioned you book. He also said if you don't like the school, you don't have to stay."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"Why not? If they mentioned my book, they might give me time to work on it."  
  
"Maybe." She said thoughtfully. "The letter says to respond by owl. How we're supposed to do that, I don't know."  
  
Tommy looked out the window and saw an owl in the tree. Not only was it strange to see an owl in the daytime, it was strange to see one so close to people. "Maybe we respond by giving the message to that owl there." He said as he pointed out the window.  
  
Tommy's mother looked out the window. "May I borrow a piece of your paper?"  
  
He handed her one of the more expensive sheets.  
  
Tommy's mother sat down at his desk and wrote a brief letter on the paper. When she had finished, she went outside gave the letter to the owl. When she had finished her task, the owl flew away.  
  
Amanda, Tommy's mother, came back into the room with the letter. "Here," she said as she handed him the letter. "it says you'll need it to get in."  
  
Tommy read the letter again. It hadn't changed except he noticed that there was a second page attached. Great. It seemed that he not only had to buy a uniform, he would need to but his books too. The school seemed to be one that really got you into writing by surrounding you with the subject you wrote about as all the items on the list had something to do with magic.  
  
When he showed the page to his mother, she cocked her head and raised one eyebrow. "I hope the scholarship covers this."  
  
"So do I."  
  
That night, as Tommy lay awake in his bed, he wondered what this new school was like. Was it large and castle-like, or was it small like the high-school he would have gone to? He let his mind sift through the blurred images until he heard a rapping at his window. He leaped out of his bed. Who or what would be trying to get in the window at this hour of the night?  
  
It was only the owl he had seen earlier. Tommy quickly opened the window to let it in. The owl stopped only long enough to drop a roll of parchment on his bed and leave.  
  
Tommy sat on his bed as he started reading the roll when his mother came in.   
  
"What was that?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"A reply to the letter you sent earlier. It says that someone is coming tomorrow to pick me up to get my school supplies."  
  
"Oh." She replied. She turned to walk back to her bedroom when Tommy spoke again.  
  
"When I got the letter earlier today, why did you agree to let me go so quickly?"  
  
Amanda sat down on the bed next to her son. "After I thought about it, I recognized the Hogwarts name. I once had a cousin who went to a school with that name."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You've never met him. His name is Dillan."  
  
"What's it like there?"  
  
"I don't know. I never heard much about the extension school, but I think its for people who have the ability to work with magic, but not enough to go to the main school."  
  
Amanda saw how disappointed her son was. "Don't take it as an insult. It's very difficult to even get an invitation to attend the extension school. I've even heard that a few students have been able to transfer to the main school."  
  
"Do you think I have a chance of transferring?"  
  
Amanda nodded her head. "Get some sleep. You have a busy day ahead of you." She then turned and left the room.  
  
Less than five minutes later, Tommy was asleep, dreaming of the new life that awaited him.  
  
  
  



End file.
